


Where the Sun Shines Brighter

by withlove_sid



Series: Sunshine Universe [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Drawing, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gay John Laurens, Happy Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It is very minimal, Laurens family, M/M, Modern Era, Sunshine verse, but i should tag anyway, soft vibes, talk of stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlove_sid/pseuds/withlove_sid
Summary: New York City is breathtaking, powerful. So much like the man that fills his page. The murmur of its existence is ever-present, non-stop. A permeating strength that is mirrored in the love of John’s life.City skies have a distinct absence of the stars John loved in South Carolina, but he has built constellations with the freckles on his lover’s skin. Those guiding lights his mother always spoke of are found in the shine of his son’s eyes.orJohn reminisces about the house back in South Carolina while enjoying the home he's built in New York City.Basically, it's a really soft Lams fic that we deserve.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Phillip Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Philip Hamilton & John Laurens
Series: Sunshine Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Where the Sun Shines Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than writing the main Sunshine story, I've written this story that can honestly stand on its own.  
> The only indication that it is Sunshine is the use of the nickname Jelly Bean and Pip calling John "mommy".  
> Other than that, please enjoy this very shameless talk of family and growing up in a house that never felt like home. Join John as he finds a home with Alex and their son.

The city at night was a wonderful experience. So full of life, sounds of endless stories on every block. Flashy lights, tall buildings, and a skyline John would never get over. It was breathtaking and colorful, easy for him to be inspired. 

He spent his days on the balcony, sketching the people who pass and telling stories in half finished comics. His world buzzed with endless energy, so different from his life back in South Carolina. 

John loved New York, sure. But sometimes he missed the slow breeze of the town he grew up in. Missed looking out his bedroom window to an endless landscape of flower fields in colors that would glow just as bright as the lights in the city. 

And dear God the _stars._ If he had to pinpoint the one thing he missed the most about South Carolina it’d be the stars. 

Eleanor Laurens introduced her eldest child to the stars from a young age and John kept them close to his heart ever since. In the summer, they’d go into the back fields late at night with blankets and his mom would point out every constellation they could find. Some nights, he’d close his eyes and picture them in his mind, imagining that his mother was there with him. 

These days, John has a complicated relationship with religion, but Eleanor was devoted to her love of God. Those special nights she’d tell him stories of how the stars were actually the people in Heaven. The people that God loved so much littered the sky and lit the way for anyone who needed them. 

After she died, John continued the tradition with his younger siblings, sharing the secret moments they would never get with her. It hurt to give them what was so special, but it was a sacrifice that was more than worth it. 

When he explained the story about the stars and Heaven, Jemmy pointed to the brightest star he could see and whispered,

“That one’s mommy.”

With tears misting his eyes John picked up the four year old and let him reach for the star. Far too young to have experienced all the hurt that he had, John was determined to build up the fascinated legacy his mother left. 

Before she died he made a promise to protect them all, and he intended to keep it. So he’d bring them to his sacred place, with the same blankets and pillows, and sit in silence. The five of them piled up on soft grass to watch the stars shift and the sky turn shades of pastel pinks and purples. 

The Laurens children spent hours together, listening to the sounds of night blend into soft chirps and gentle snores of the littlest ones. As the birds sang songs that spoke of childhood and happy memories, John would forget for a moment the lifeless house that waited for them at the top of the hill. When the sun warmed tanned skin John could convince himself that his mother’s God was a loving one, and trust that His plan was sound. 

But when the sun burnt its way into the sky, John was reminded of the formidable man waiting for them back at that house. A man full of anger that blazed as strongly as the sun that chased them inside. Sleepy smiles and shining eyes dulled to tired lines and fear-filled looks hiding behind masks of bravery. 

It’s been a few years since he last sat in that field but safe memories blurred with tainted ones, making it difficult to think about it for too long. 

Rolling over in bed, John traced the tense lines of Alexander’s face, pushing thoughts of South Carolina back into the deep parts of his mind. Cars passed on the streets below, humming a consistent melody that lulled John into a calmness he only ever felt next to the raven-haired man he shared a life with. 

As a kid, John never imagined that he’d ever have the fulfilling life he’s come to enjoy in the past two years. It’s so much more than his father planned for him; more than he ever planned for himself. But he supposed life was exactly what happens while you’re wrapped up in other plans. 

Sirens blare somewhere down the block and Alex’s brow creases for a moment before becoming peaceful once again. John committed his face to his memory and then stretched, a quiet yawn rippling through him. Grabbing his sketchbook from his side table, John makes his way onto the balcony. 

The summer air is crisp, a breeze rippling its way through his messy curls. Settling himself on a chair outside, John opens his sketchbook and runs a piece of charcoal over the blank page before him. He never started on a clean sheet, it didn’t work for him, and the darkened paper allowed him to warm up without hesitation. 

The first few drawings are of the large, windowed buildings across the street from him and from there his gaze travels down to the passing cars. The sun hasn’t quite breached the horizon, but the sky has a warm glow and the streetlights light the surroundings just enough for John’s practice to come alive. 

Several pages in, John begins his work recreating the image of Alexander he committed to memory moments before. His pencil flits across the paper in confident strokes, black charcoal dust ingraining itself into the creases of John’s hands. 

Confidence growing, John finishes the picture of Alexander just before sunlight fills the sky with vivid yellows and oranges. Watching the sun rise over the horizon, he sighs, content. The city speaks of home more than South Carolina ever could. 

New York City is breathtaking, powerful. So much like the man that fills his page. The murmur of its existence is ever-present, non-stop. A permeating strength that is mirrored in the love of John’s life. 

City skies have a distinct absence of the stars John loved in South Carolina, but he has built constellations with the freckles on his lover’s skin. Those guiding lights his mother always spoke of are found in the shine of his son’s eyes. 

In their apartment, the rays dancing across the floor through large windows mean affectionate touches and a hopeful future. A rising sun means halls filled with a child’s laugh, unburdened and unafraid. 

A gentle hand lands on John’s shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. Bringing his own hand up to meet it, he laces their fingers together, placing a kiss on the back of Alexander’s. 

“You’re awake early, my love,” John whispers into the morning air. He hears the other man sniff a smile as he moves the leather-bound book from John’s lap and takes its place. 

“You’re one to talk. How long have you been out here?”

Rather than responding, John wraps his arms around Alex and smooths the emerald fabric clinging to his legs. 

They sit in peaceful silence, basking in each other’s presence and the warmth the fully risen sun bathes them in. Alex places his head on John’s chest and for a short while, the two of them are wrapped only in each other. 

As people line the streets, the small world they built themselves in the quiet expands. The sound of a little boy’s footsteps echo behind the couple before the screen door is pulled open and a body throws itself into the cuddle pile. 

“Daddy, mommy!” Pip’s sweet voice almost makes up for the misplaced foot that digs into John’s abdomen. Thankfully, Alex notices and pulls their son further into his own lap, and they settle once again. 

“Hello my jumping jelly bean,” John greets. “How did you sleep?”

Pip sighs, content with the position change, so long as he could stay close to his parents. 

“Still sleepy. S’too early,” he grumbles into his father’s chest. 

Both Alex and John stifle a laugh and meet each other’s eyes over their son’s head. A soft affection worms its way into John’s heart and he places their interlocked hands over it. 

“Me too, little one. Why don’t we all go inside and rest some more?” John suggests, hoping that Pip would accept the new location. His legs were beginning to go numb.

“Am comfy.” Pip’s eyes close and Alex kisses his curls before lifting him into his arms and leaving John’s lap. 

“Lead the way,” he murmurs, nodding towards their room. 

Once they snuggle into their king-sized bed, John places his arm under Alex’s pillow, Pip already fast asleep in between them. In the burn of fresh sunlight he allows his eyes to close once more, sleep overtaking him. 

He’s finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining us. Let me know what you think!  
> (Also if you have any requests for things like this, I am enjoying one-shots right now.)


End file.
